Sweet Transvestite
by beanielova
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have exchanged "nights".. of which the finer details are up to the night's owner to decide. Naruto’s night plays out to the soundtrack of Rocky Horror Picture Show... and Sasuke's not all too impressed... YAOI SASUxNARU WARNINGS


**Sweet Transvestite**

SasuNaru

NB: Best read through once, then again with the song _Sweet Transvestite_ from Rocky Horror Picture Show playing... also.. this is my first real/finished attempt at writing anything... thankies.

* * *

"This is humiliating."

Naruto stifled an almost girly giggle. "Ahhh, Sasuke…" he shook his head, smiling, "too bad you promised."

Stupid promise.

_His_ night was a damn good one…

But this… this was humiliating.

Last time he made an "exchange-night" with the stupid blonde moron.

Naruto hooked up the CD player, turning around beaming cheekily.

Oh, he /would/ enjoy this… torture.

Sasuke looked down at what he was wearing… fishnet stockings, heels, leather.. a glance in the mirror told him the pale makeup was still in place. He fingered the obese beads around his neck… torture.

"Ready?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," Sasuke scowled.

"That's a yes!" He pressed play and sat down on the end of the bed, wearing nothing but his silk boxers... Sasuke groaned…let the lip syncing begin.

_How do you do I…_

_See you've met my…_

_Faithful.. Handyman…_

Sasuke marched towards Naruto, heels crossing dangerously infront of one another

_He's just a… little brought down.. because.._

_When you knocked…_

_He thought you were the… Candyman…_

He moved his syncing lips closer to Naruto's, which were moving in on their own, but instead, he turned and marched back after _Candyman_, leaving Naruto to stumble into nothing.

_Don't get strung out.._ (A Queen Latifa finger waggle)

_By the way I look.. _(A quick waist molest)

_Don't judge a book by it's co-ha-a-ver…_

He slipped down further on each syllable of the last word, arms behind his head.

_I'm not.. much of a man _(Hair flick and seductive gaze)

_By the.. light of day… _(Heel over heel stride)

_But by night.. I'm one HELL of a lo -ver…_

He slipped down on the cue _lover_, except this time, he was close enough to Naruto to have his hands on… something else… Naruto groaned

_I'm just a sweet, trans-vestite… _(He let go, and instead, moved his head to the music. Naruto twitched)

_From Traaan-sexual.. _(a waning touch to Naruto's jawline..)

_Transylvaniaaaa-ha-ha!_

He stood up, leaving Naruto stumbling into air for the second time tonight… Naruto was getting annoyed.. Sasuke, on the other hand, was beginning to thoroughly enjoy this… Let's take it up a notch…

_Let me.. show you around.. _(he grabbed the top of Naruto's boxers)

_Maybe.. play you a sound… _(he moved his fingers around the waist)

_You both look like you're.. pretty groovy… _(he licked swiftly from Naruto's chest to his neck… said boy gasped)

_Or if you.. want something visual_ (he got down on one knee)

_That's not.. too abysmal_ (he got down completely.. looking /very/ sexual, and practically breathing on the other boy's crotch)

_We could.. take in an.. old Steve Reeve's movie.._

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the remote to the CD player next to Naruto and pretended to watch TV instead… Naruto was gaping, but his face was twisted in annoyance..

_I'm glad we caught you at home.. _

_Could we use your phone?_

_We're both in a bit of a hurry…_

_Right!_

_We'll just.. stay where we are.._

_Then go.. back.. to the car!_

_We don't want to be any worry!_

Sasuke lip synced in character.. thoroughly enjoying Naruto's little twitches every now and then…

_Well you got.. caught with a flat! _(Sasuke jumped back into his sexual character)

_Well.. how bout that?! _(He shook his head at Naruto, smug)

_Well, babies.. don't you.. panic._

To Naruto's surprise.. he jumped onto his lap, wrapping arms around his neck and syncing to his face like you would to a new-born puppy.

_By the light of the night,_

_It'll.. all seem alright.._

_I'll get you a Satanic.. Mechanic..!_

Sasuke flexed all his muscles at the two-word rhyme… Naruto stared..

_I'm just a Sweet-Trans-Vest-ite!_ (He touched his body slowly.. down his waist and over his hips to the edges of his thighs…)

_From Tran-sexual_ (He pretended to gasp at _Tran_, Naruto shivered)

_Transylvania…ha-ha!_

He took a deep breath.. preparing himself for the finale…

_Why don't you stay for the night?_

_Or maybe a bite?_

_I could show you my favourite obsession…_

He was back in Naruto's lap, sidestraddle… grinding down slightly at _obsession_. Naruto's eyes rolled back and a groan escaped the back of his throat, he tried to grab onto Sasuke's waist but Sasuke switched to front straddle, facing Naruto with legs either side of him, he could feel Naruto's erection pressing into his backside.

_I've been, making a man…_(Talking into Naruto's lips)

_With blonde hair, and a tan _(This made Sasuke smile slightly)

_And his good for relieving my.. tension…_

He gave Naruto's arousal a quick hard rub before spinning so he was in reverse-cowboy. Naruto was starting to lose it.

_I'm just a.. Sweet. Trans. Vest. Ite… _(Sinking to the floor back straight, making sure to rub Naruto all the way down)

_From.. Traaaansexual.._ (he spun and slid down Naruto's boxers all the way while the vowels played out)

_Transylvanniaa…. ha-ha._

Just as Naruto had leaned back into the touch… finally expecting to get what he was so desperately craving… Sasuke jumped up. He was determined to never have to do this again.

_Hit it! HIT IT! _(He spun around, back facing Naruto)

_I'm just a Sweet. Trans. Vest. Ite! _

_From Transexual! Transylvania.. hahaa!_

Sasuke was smiling, wiggling his tight-leather-covered behind in time to the music.

_So, come up to the lab… _

Sasuke spun around again, Naruto was standing up now.. his eyes full of lusty hunger. But it wasn't enough to deter Sasuke from finishing now…

_And see what's.. on the slab…_

Naruto was coming at Sasuke… who was smiling deviously, urging him on…

_I see you shiver… _(Sasuke touched Naruto gently, who made a grab for Sasuke but instead found the wall)

_With antici….. …. pation…_

Sasuke was faking orgasm after orgasm to make the song itself reach climax… which was driving Naruto insane

_But, maybe the rain… _

_Isn't .. to blame.._

_So I'll remove the cause…mm hm hm.._

Sasuke lay down on the bed… wriggling seductively in the bedsheets. Naruto pounced.

_But not.. the symptom!!_


End file.
